Justy
Justy (Japanese: セイギ Seigi) is a young man who is renowned for being one of the best professional Pokémon Trainers in Orre. Justy has built up a large fan following, especially in Phenac City. For most of the young Pokémon Trainers in Phenac City, defeating Justy is the ultimate goal. He is the only character in the games to have the Pregymleader (Japanese: トレトレリーダー TraiTrai Leader). Justy is the Gym Leader of the Prestige Precept Center, often referred to as the Pre Gym, in Phenac City; however, the Prestige Precept Center isn't an official Gym as it's not sponsored by a Pokémon League and doesn't hand out a Badge to winners. However, because Orre doesn't have a Pokémon League of its own due to the overall lack of many wild Pokémon or population, the Prestige Precept Center can be considered the closest thing Orre has to a proper Pokémon Gym. In Pokémon Colosseum, Justy can be found in the Pre Gym upon Wes's first visit to Phenac City. After speaking to him, Justy will allow Wes to fight four of his students in succession. Upon completion, Justy rewards Wes with a White Herb and tells him to come back with six Pokémon. Upon returning with six Pokémon, Justy will fight Wes himself. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, when Michael arrives in Phenac City after visiting Realgam Tower, six identical Justys will come walking out of the Pre Gym and spread out all over the city. Finding each "Justy" will reveal them as one of the Hexagon Brothers in disguise, and each one will drop a Battle CD upon defeat in battle. The real Justy can be found locked up in the Pre Gym's basement with all of the other captured citizens. After he is rescued and Cipher has been forced out of Phenac City, Justy can be challenged in battle. According to one of his students, he seems to slightly favor his over his other Pokémon. He relies on -raising moves and Abilities such as and . Justy gives out to Trainers who defeat him in Pokémon Colosseum, and in , Trainers who defeat him will receive . He will only fight Trainers who have a complete team of six Pokémon. Pokémon Pokémon Colosseum Justy has 2 Super Potions he can use. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Justy.png 75px |prize= 2520 |class=Pregymleader |name=Justy |game=Colo |location=Prestige Precept Center |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | In addition, Justy will give upon defeat. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Justy.png 75px |prize= 1740 |class=Pregymleader |name=Justy |game=XD |location=Prestige Precept Center |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | In addition, Justy will give and a Lum Berry upon defeat. Quotes Pokémon Colosseum ;Prestige Precept Center :"Hello! I’m Justy. I’m in charge of running the Pre Gym. Judging by your appearance, I’d say that you’re traveling, the two of you. Well, what do you think? Since you’re already here, do you feel like having a battle?" *If answered no :"Ahahaha! There’s no need for you to be shy! You’re not imposing on me! Hey, you’re here. You should try battling our trainers."'' *If answered yes :"Okay. Then let me introduce you to the trainers of Pre Gym. When you’re ready to go, go to the Battle Area in the center, and stand at the left-hand side." * Once at the Battle Area :"Looks like you’re ready. Well, let’s get this started. In all, you’ll be facing four trainers. They’re all a handful, I can vouch for that. And now, this is where your opponent enters!" * After first to third Trainer defeated :"So, what’s your plan? Do you keep chugging on with your battle challenge?" :No: "Okay, gotcha. We’ll call it quits here this time. If you’re in the mood for battling, feel free to visit us. You’re always welcome." :Yes: "Okay, gotcha! Let’s get the next battle started!" * If said no earlier :"Hello! Are you in the mood for some battling with our trainers again?" :No: "If you’re in the mood for battling, feel free to visit us. You’re always welcome." :Yes: "Okay, gotcha. Let’s get a battle started. When you’re ready to go, go to the Battle Area in the center, and stand at the left-hand side." * Once at Battle Arena :"Looks like you’re ready. Well, let’s get this started." :"The number of trainers left for you to battle is . Buck up, and keep it going!" * After all battles are complete :"Whoa, that was inspiring! You just showed me a great battle! It deserves a gift! I want you to have this." * If not six in party :"You don’t have a full party of Pokemon yet. When you get six of them, I’d like you to come see me again. That’s when I will be your opponent. I’ll be looking forward to it!" * If six right after all battles are complete :"Huh? What was that? You already have six Pokemon? Well, that speeds things up. All right. Do you feel like battling me?" :No: "Oh, okay. Well, if you get in the mood for it, be sure to visit. I’ll always be waiting for you." :Yes: "Okay, gotcha! This is making me feel sort of giddy! Okay, let’s get this battle under way! Show me a great battle!" * If six in party after revisiting Pre Gym :"Oh, hello! I guess you finally got your sixth Pokemon for your party. Well, then. Would you like to battle against me?" :No: "Oh, okay. Well, if you get in the mood for it, be sure to visit. I’ll always be waiting for you." :Yes: "Okay, gotcha! This is making me feel sort of giddy! When you’re ready to go, go to the Battle Area in the center, and stand at the left-hand side." :"Okay, let’s get this battle under way! Show me a great battle!" * Being defeated :"Wha-What?" * After being defeated :"Wow, that was one challenging and satisfying battle. Look at this. My palms are drenched with sweat. There’s no shame in this loss! I’m one lucky guy for being a part of this spectacular battle." * If not talked to again before leaving after defeating him :"Oh, hey! Wait! Wait a second!" * If talked to again :"I’m glad that I got the opportunity to battle with you. I want you to have this. Consider it a memento of our battle!" :"Honestly, our battle was fantastic. I will never forget the battle we had!" In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Justin |de=Primus |it=Giustino |es_eu=Justo }} Pregymleader |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Champion CFP |de=Prim-Leiter |it=Capo Alfa |es_eu=Líder Centro Líder Prepa }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:XD characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Battle facility leaders de:Primus es:Justo fr:Justin (Rhode) it:Giustino ja:セイギ zh:政義